


Contentment

by DontKillBugs



Series: Weblena Week Prompts! [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Fluff, also lena has been super touchstarved her whole life and is now loving cuddling, bonding over playing animal crossing, scrooge also plays animal crossing, webby and lena discover shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Lena and Webby enjoy a quiet afternoon together before their first date. Contains pure unadulterated fluff!Weblena Week 2018, Day Four: Date.





	Contentment

**2:32 pm**

Lena tapped on the upper screen of the 3DS with the stylus. "Okay. So, is this the gal you were telling me about?"

Webby nodded cheerfully. "Yep! That's Isabelle, she's my cutie-patootie secretary."

"Can I date her? She reminds me of you."

That musical chuckle that was heaven to Lena's ears. "Nah, but I sure wish. This isn't really a dating game."

"That sucks. Half of your villagers are adorable-" Lena's eyes widened, pointing at the screen with a shaking finger. "WHO is THAT?!!?"

Onscreen, a red-furred dog with black patches, earrings, and a spider-web print tank top smiled back. Webby grinned. "That's Cherry! She's my favorite villager! She's goth, gay, and more powerful than God himself."

Lena blinked in amazement. "And you can't date _anyone_ in this village?!"

"'Fraid not."

Lena handed the purple 3DS back to her best friend, snuggling closer to her on the couch. "Animals talking and wearing clothes. Wild." She tucked her legs up closer, her feet clad in a pair of fuzzy purple slippers. Lying on her side, she rested her head on Webby's shoulder and breathed deeply, contently. 

Webby smiled down at her. "One of those days?"

Eyes closed, Lena nodded. "You know it."

Both were quiet for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's company. The silence was only broken by the occasional chime or ping as Webby's character ran around her village.

Lena opened one eye. "Y'know what'd be super cool?"

"Mm?"

"If Cherry and Isabelle dated."

"D'awww! I like that! But does that mean Isabelle would move into Cherry's house, or Cherry would move into Town Hall with Isabelle?

"Definitely Town Hall. Then the Nook Mafia wouldn't be able to extort them for it."

"Bold of you to assume Tom Nook doesn't own Town Hall."

A sudden rustling from Lena's right as Scrooge's head appeared over the other side of the couch. "Lena McDuck, shame on ye. Tom Nook is a philanthropist and a hero."

Lena cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. "How do ya figure that?"

Scrooge smiled. "Offering interest-free housing loans to the homeless with no payback deadline? Offering labor-paid house upgrades as incentive to pay back in the first place? That little raccoon is a genius, and the world needs more people like him."

Webby snapped the 3DS shut. "The world needs to be more like that one. All your neighbors get along. You can pick fruit all morning, then sell it and buy a bed with the proceeds."

Scrooge plopped down on the other end of the couch. "Are you two still planning to go to yer play tonight?"

Webby nodded. "Sure do! The tickets are upstairs."

Lena pointed a thumb at her girlfriend. "She talked me into it."

Webby wrapped her girlfriend in a hug. "I still can't believe you've never seen a proper musical! You lived under a theater!"

"I had a hobo beatbox for me outside a gas station once. That count?"

A giggle from Webby. "That sounds really cool, actually!"

Scrooge cleared his throat. "Well, since tonight is yer first date, I, eh, wanted to do something tae... commemorate the occasion." He reached around the side of the sofa and produced a thin box, wrapped in a purple bow. With one hand and a smile, he offered it toward Lena. "Here ye go, lass."

Lena sat up, wide-eyed, taking the box. "Aw- Scrooge! You didn't have to do that!"

Scrooge smiled broadly. "I _wanted_ to do that."

Webby sat up with Lena. "Ooh! Go ahead and crack it open! I wanna see!"

Lena looked to Scrooge, who nodded his permission. She slid the ribbon off from around the box. As she removed the lid, she caught sight of what was within, and froze.

"I saw how ye were lookin' at it when we were wardrobe shoppin' for ye, so I... snapped it up. I've been savin' it for a special occasion."

Inside the box was a silver waistcoat. A lavender trim adorned the front, working its way up and around the lapels. She ran her fingers over the front, feeling the material, smooth and detailed.

Webby breathed in sharply. "Uncle Scrooge- it's so beautiful..."

Scrooge smiled, placing a hand on Lena's shoulder. "Do ye like it?"

Lena looked at him, and without hesitation wrapped him in a tight hug around his midsection. Big, wet, happy tears leaked from her eyes. "Thank you, Uncle Scrooge."

\- - -

**5:25 pm**

Lena paced the entrance hall of McDuck Manor. The waistcoat, a perfect fit, shone beneath her white-collared shirt, the nicest one she had.

Leaning against the wall, Dewey smirked good-naturedly. "Nervous, Lee?"

Lena shrugged. "I dunno? A little?"

"You _know_ she loves you, right?"

"Of course I know that! It's just... this is our first _real_ date, y'know?"

"About time, too." He grinned as she blew a raspberry at him. She motioned at the waistcoat. "How do I look?"

Dewey raised an eyebrow. "Like a magician."

"Okay, good, cool." Lena nodded, mostly to herself, trying to ignore her pounding heart in her chest that had decided to coincide with the apparent butterfly migration taking place in her stomach.

Dewey sighed, walking to Lena and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Okay, with me. Take a deep breath. In..."

Lena breathed deeply, forcing herself not to hyperventilate.

Dewey held up a hand. "Hold it. And out..."

A slow exhale. Lena felt her shoulders untense.

Dewey winked. "Works every time. Now, I do have one important thing to say."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Dude, I know she's basically your sister. You don't have to give me The Talk."

"Nah, nah, it's not that. I just..." Dewey smiled. "I wanted to say that I'm proud of you. Both of you. For whatever that's worth."

Lena smiled back. "Thanks, Dew. I appreciate that."

From above: "Lena?"

Lena turned to look up the stairs. Her breath caught in her throat.

At the top of the stairs, looking absolutely stunning, was Webby. She was clad in a ruffled dress, pink with black accents. Beakley stood next to her, taking her arm as she walked down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom, Lena took her hand. "Webby... you look so beautiful."

Webby smiled, and gave Lena a small peck on the cheek. "You too, Lena."

A _eh-hem_ as Beakley cleared her throat. "Your play starts soon, doesn't it?"

Lena grinned, pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the door. "Maybe we should get going before Launchpad's Coach-And-Four turns back into a pumpkin."

Webby smiled radiantly, and Lena's entire world lit up. She took her hand, and the two headed for the door.


End file.
